La busqueda de mi destino
by shojo88
Summary: Akane, Ryoga y Ranma juntos hacia el mismo destino ¿Casualidad? yo no lo creo
1. El amanecer de mi viaje

Vivian alejandra muchas gracias por tu apoyo para el otro fic y por este tambien espero que te guste

Rachel no tengo ni idea si algun dia vas a leer esto pero si lo haces me gustaria agradecer tu apoyo tambien

Todos los personajes son obra de la gran Rumiko Takahashi

Una joven mujer de cabellos cortos azulados, ojos castaños y mirada profunda esperaba tranquilamente, talvez demasiado tranquila considerando su estado, estaba atada de pies y manos, una venda cubría sus ojos, pero esa situación ya era casi normal después de todo ya era la séptima vez al mes que sucedía "Siempre es el mismo problema, algún loco intenta desafiar a Ranma ¿No conocerán otra forma además de secuestrarme a mi? sin contar las 26 veces que el Dojo fue destruido y que Ranma y yo nos llevamos cada día peor, a veces extraño no haber nacido en una familia normal" las piernas comenzaron a entumecérseles así que se acomodo un poco, desearía ver algo, pero ya había empezado a sentir ruido y a juzgar por las voces venían Ranma y Ryoga "Es la cuarta vez que viene a rescatarme junto con ranma es un gran amigo" La puerta salto de sus goznes y un joven con colmillos se acerco sacándole rápidamente la venda de los ojos

-Hola Ryoga, han tardado un poco mas esta vez- le dijo sonriéndole

-Lo siento Akane es que... me perdí- musito con la cabeza gacha

-Esta bien lo importante es que llegaron ¿y Ranma?-

-En la otra habitación haciendo puré de secuestrador-

-¡Akane¡Estas bien! yo ya termine con este ¿nos vamos?- se escucho Ranma desde la otra pieza

-Si en un momento- Akane espero a sentir sus piernas otra vez para levantarse y salir al exterior

3 figuras avanzaban por las calles de Nerima, charlando animadamente a altas horas de la madrugada

-Y ¿Donde te puso el somnífero?, porque ese no te dura ni medio segundo-

-Recuerdan las flores en mi ventana- ambos chicos pusieron el coco en reversa, La joven había recibido ese día unas hermosas flores que estaban en su ventana, simultáneamente los jóvenes asintieron -Pues ahí estaba-

-Vaya basura, te habríamos rescatado mucho antes si no nos hubieramos perdido verdad ¿P-Chan?-

-¡A quien le dices P-Chan imbecil!- le espeto intentando darle con una patada alta, que el joven de la trenza ágilmente esquivo

-Vamos cerdo no puedes moverte mas rápido-

-¡Cállate nenita?- ambos chicos empezaron uno de sus tantos entrenamientos , Akane miro el cielo en busca de paciencia que seguramente encontró pues siguió caminando hacia el dojo dejando a los otros 2 muy atrás

* * *

Estaba cansada aun le dolían los brazos y piernas y quería llegar pronto a su casa, al doblar la esquina vio el dojo con luces "debe ser Kasumi" apretó un poco el paso atrás de ella podía sentir a los idiotas pelear, abrio la puerta y se dirigió al comedor, como lo suponía su hermana mayor estaba ahí tomando te con... 

-¿...¿Ukyo, Shampo?-

-Por fin llegas Akane- Ukyo lucia muy seria

-Si nosotras tener que hablar algo muy serio contigo y airen- Shampo tambien estaba demasiado seria, eso le daba mala espina

-Bien Akane yo me iré a acostar ¿si?-

-Si hermana que descanses- Akane tomo el asiento en el que antes estaba Kasumi al momento en que entraban RAnma y Ryoga

-Ranchan que bueno que apareces, Shampo y yo nos cansamos de esperar queremos una dedición-

-¿Que?-

-Ya ser 4 años que nosotras ser tus prometidas, ahora tu decidir con cual quedar-

-Yo... la verdad es que yo...-Ranma comenzó a rebanarse los sesos intentando encontrar una respuesta "si las rechazo seguramente no me dejaran, si me quedo con Akane intentara hacerle algo entonces ¿que hago?" paso su mirada por las tres, Ukyo y Shampo parecían muy seguras, mientras Akane simplemente miraba el suelo tomo aire había tomado una decisión -¡Yo no elijo a ninguna!-

-...-

-...-

-Pero, Airen tener que casar con Shampo por ley y honor-

-Basta Shampo, tus leyes no me influyen y yo nunca quise derrotarte por lotanto no tengo nada contigo; Uchan tu solo eres mi amiga no te puedo ver mas alla de eso, queda claro- el joven las miro mientras se cruzaba de brazos "perfecto ahora no molestaran y mi vida sera algo mas normal"

-Pero y ... chica violenta del mazo- articulo Shampo con cara de funeral, haciendo levantar la cabeza a Akane y sudar la gota gorda a Ryoga y Ranma

-Ni loco me casaría con alguien como Akane, es una histérica, violenta, con cuerpo de ladrillo, chata como tabla, bruta, mala cocinera, torpe- dijo mientras contaba con los dedos -cualquier día la ONU cierra el dojo por ser zona radioactiva por su culpa, solo le trae problemas a todo el mundo jamás ¡JAMAS! me casaría con una marimacho así- remato con una sonrisa que se borro rápidamente al ver la cara de Akane y también la de Ryoga

-¡RANMA NO BAKA!- grito sacando su mazo

-¡Nadie insulta a Akane en mi precensia!-

Lo siguiente que vio Ranma fue un mazo, un paraguas y muuuuuuuuchas estrellas. Shampo y Ukyo salieron rápidamente de la casa persiguiéndolo para ver donde caía y socorrerlo

Akane mientras tanto subió corriendo a su habitación seguida muy cerca de Ryoga, abrió su puerta y antes de que la pudiera cerrar el chico cerdo se coló a su dormitorio

-Akane...- pregunto el chico tanteando el terreno, la aludida se dio vuelta miro a su amigo con la vista empañada y se tiro a sus brazos a llorar como una magdalena

-Estoy harta Ryoga, harta de ser raptada, de ser menospreciada, de ser insultada de que nadie me tome en serio estoy harta de mi vida- sollozo y Ryoga apretó un poco mas el abrazo intentando reconfortarla, le había costado mucho que dejara de llorar y le estaba costando mucho disimular que se encontraba en el séptimo cielo

-Akane tu sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y que no creo eso de ti- la separo un poco para mirarla a los ojos-eres una persona increíble no le hagas caso a Ranma-

-Gracias ryoga tu también eres mi mejor amigo- dijo provocando que el chico llorara de emoción

-Oye Ryoga tu... te vas de viaje de entrenamiento ¿cierto?-

-Si-

-¿Cuando partes?- Ryoga miro el reloj en la mesita de noche 5:06 AM

-A las 6:00 Am ¿Porque?-

-Porque...yo...quería ir contigo, y que me enseñaras por favor-

PAF

-¿Q..Qu..e..dijiste?- Tartamudeo desde el cielo "es muy hermoso lo que dijo no puede ser cierto ya despierta Hibiki"

-Que quería ir de viaje de entrenamiento contigo- Akane lo miro dudosa -Pero no importa si no quieres entiendo que sea un estorbo y- Ryoga no la dejo continuar porque se levanto de un salto y le tomo las manos a la vez que asentía

-Por supuesto que si, empaca todo nos vamos- La joven dudo seriamente de la salud mental del joven de la pañoleta al verlo saltar mientras tarareaba "Parece el doctor Tofu"

un haz de cordura penetro en el duro cráneo del joven devolviéndolo a la cruda realidad

-Akane... ¿y tu familia, tus amigos, y...Ranma?- la interrogo muy serio

-Ellos comprenderán y si no lo hacen, significa que no me querían lo suficiente, y Ranma ese maldito baka no me importa- la vista comenzó a nublársele así que tomo su mochila y comenzó a empacar

-¿adonde iremos?-

-A las montañas del oeste-

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-

-Por supuesto que si-

-Puedo dirigir yo-

-Claro-

* * *

a las 6:00 Akane miraba, sin saberlo, por ultima vez su casa "adiós dojo, adiós familia, adiós amigos, adiós Nerima..." 

-Estas lista Akane- Ryoga con su enorme mochila la esperaba en la calle

-Si- "...adiós Ranma"

Por favor dejen reviews para saber si les gusta el fic y hagan todas las critcas y todos los comentarios que quieran


	2. La vida sin ti

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi_

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews Ariadna y iinazuke-chan_

3 Días desde la partida

"Esa Akane es una violenta marimacho que no entiende razones, pero a veces puede llegar a ser tan hermosa pero ¡¿que estoy pensando?! Definitivamente me pegue muy fuerte en la cabeza y el abrazo amazónico de Shampo me dejo sin aire junto al espatulaza de Ukyo si eso debe ser" Ranma caminaba con mucha dificultad y apoyado en una vara, esta vez si había volado lejos, gracias en parte a Ryoga, lo que significaba que Akane no le hablaría en unos días si tenia suerte. Diviso Nerima "Esta vez si que me costo llegar histérica loca me mandaste mucho mas lejos que de costumbre y después liberarme de Shampo y Ukyo fue toda una utopía ¡si hasta creí que me iban a violar! pero ahora sabrás quien es Ranma Saotome"

Paso por afuera del consultorio del doctor Tofu y le extraño que estuviera cerrado "Que raro si son las 12:00 del día, bueno talvez esta de vacaciones" siguió caminando hasta la entrada del dojo, por alguna razón no le gusto el ambiente de la casa tuvo un mal presentimiento se acerco y tomo la manija de la puerta el malestar se hizo mas fuerte, en todos sus años de entrenamiento había desarrollado un gran instinto y había aprendido a creer en el, pero su instinto no podía prepararlo para la noticia que iba recibir. Respiro profundamente y abrió la puerta la escena lo dejo perplejo

Soun Tendo totalmente demacrado lloraba desconsoladamente murmurando cosas sobre su bebe mientras remecía a su padre en forma de panda, Nabiki hablaba muy seria por teléfono y su cara estaba surcada por las ojeras, Kasumi también demacrada tomaba te con una expresión que denotaba cuan alterada estaba, el doctor Tofu por primera vez ante sus ojos no salía corriendo balbuceando y gritando por estar al lado de Kasumi, al contrario su rostro estaba contraído en un gesto muy serio y tomaba firmemente la mano de la mayor de los Tendo demostrando su apoyo y para rematar había carteles escritos por su padre en todo el piso de la casa que rezaba algo como ¿Dónde estas? o Yo busque toda la noche y no encontré nada

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-

-¡Ranma! Mi bebe, mi hijita se fue- El patriarca Tendo se tiro a sus brazos y comenzó a zarandearlo mientras le gritaba y lloraba se notaba que su delicada estabilidad emocional esta echa polvo

Una idea traspaso su mente luego de escuchar al señor Tendo dejándolo helado "Hijita, la hijita de Soun es Akane entonces ella… no puede ser no ella no me dejaría no lo haría…." Un doloroso nudo se le instalo en las entrañas y se dio vuelta rápidamente hacia Nabiki buscando una respuesta

-Akane se fue Ranma- Nabiki le estiro un trozo de papel-dejo esto- el joven Saotome tomo la nota con los dedos temblorosos y el alma en un hilo

Familia:

Me voy de viaje de entrenamiento junto a Ryoga, necesito alejarme de Nerima, necesito pensar, por favor no se preocupen y no me busquen estaré bien , Ranma me alejo de tu vida para no causarte mas problemas y para que no declaren el dojo zona radioactiva así que en mi ausencia encárgate del dojo por favor

Akane

Ranma leyó y releyó la nota hasta que Nabiki se la arrebato de las manos

-La policía no tiene idea de donde fueron nadie los ha visto, es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra-

El chico de la trenza trago el nudo que tenia en la garganta y olvidándose de todos sus dolores y pesares salio corriendo de la casa y fue en dirección al baldío en el que Ryoga solía acampar "Que se cree es marimacho, que me dejare pues no lo hará, no me dejara, no de nuevo, no aquí solo. Yo y mi maldita bocota debí habérmela cosido Maldición" llego al lugar con el corazón en un puño y sus sospechas se con firmaron, vacío, ningún rastro de nada, sintió como las lagrimas bajaban lentamente por sus mejillas, las limpio con furia "Un hombre no llora ni menos por esa mujer"

-¡MALDITA SEA¡AKANE¡COMO SE TE OCURRE DEJARME!- la vista se le nublo con velo rojo y comenzó a golpear el suelo luego las murallas y así con cada cosa que veia hasta que los nudillos le explotaron en sangre quedando en carne viva y su pena lo ahogo botándolo al suelo de rodilla "Bien si quiere irse con el cerdo que lo haga no me importa, yo me ocupare del dojo y si quiero novia tengo a Shampo o a Ukyo no la necesito" volvió a tragar duro no sacaba nada engañándose a si mismo

-¡NO TE NECESITO¡ME ESCUCHASTE¡VETE CON TU ASQUEROSO CERDO TOTAL A QUIEN LE IMPORTAS MAS QUE A EL!- se levanto y con paso pesado y derrotado se alejo dando empujones a la multitud que se había formado en torno a el en dirección al dojo, sepultando así una parte de el bajo metros de rabia, despecho, impotencia y mucho mucho dolor

En los siguientes días Ranma no hablo con nadie, comía solo, casi mata a Mouse por que según el estaba seduciendo a su querida Shampo, no visito el Uchans, se quito a la amazona de un empujón, recorría todos los días la ciudad de cabo a rabo preguntando si la habían visto y entreno como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Luego de un mes su vida se normalizo volvió a ser sociable y empezó a realizar todas sus actividades cotidianas pero había perdido su chispa parecía que todo lo hacia por deber no por gusto, su cuerpo adquirió una destreza asombrosa y unos músculos de muerte aunque nadie sospechaba que algunas noches se iba a dormir al cuarto de su prometida esperando ansiosamente el día de su regreso no sospechaba que en esos momentos su prometida ejecutaba el shishi hokodan casi a la perfección y todo gracias a el.

* * *

Akane y Ryoga caminaron durante 4 días sin descanso hacia las montañas, la ruta que siguieron fue por los bosques con la intención de que no los siguieran al 5 día cuando estaban en el corazón mismo de las montañas armaron una tienda y durmieron 2 días sin parar.

Akane se levanto cuando Ryoga aun dormía al otro lado de la carpa, no quiso molestarlo por lo que salio en silencio con una muda de ropa y una toalla para ir a asearse a un rió cerca de donde se habían acampado, luego de un muy necesario baño se cambio de ropa y se dedico a mirar el paisaje, siempre le había gustado que Ranma y Ryoga relataran los parajes que visitaban en sus viaje de entrenamientos y ahora ella estaba en uno de esos lugares mágicos, una cascada caía con fuerza unos 100 metros mas arriba de donde acampaban, las montañas parecían de fiesta ya que era otoño y lucían todo su colorido, rojo, verde, café, caoba, amarillo y muchos otros, uno que otro pez pasaba en frente de donde ella estaba sentada dando alegres coletazos y mostrando sus vistoso colores, respiro profundo llenándose de toda la vida que la rodeaba "Todo esto es hermoso pero…. Me gustaría que ese estupido baka estuviera aquí, si tan solo no tuviera una enorme bocota todo habría sido diferente" un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos miro hacia la tienda y vio a Ryoga ya bañado y calentando unas sopas instantáneas que le servician de desayuno

-Buenos días Akane ¿como amaneciste hoy?- le pregunto el joven con una gran sonrisa

-Muy bien Ryoga ¿y tu?- le pregunto acercándose a comer algo

-Jamás me había sentido mejor-

-Ryoga ¿con que empezaremos el entrenamiento?-

-Lo había estado pensando y creo que lo mejor para empezar es el Bakusai tenketsu-

-Esta bien por mi no hay problema-

-Entonces empecemos ahora mismo y vayamos a buscar piedras al tu al rió y yo a la montaña-

-Ryoga creo que lo mejor es que yo busque las rocas-

-¿Por qué?-

-Recuerdas tu entrenamiento con la anciana-

-Como olvidarlo-

-Pues ella te hizo buscar todo incluso tu comida es fue una gran parte de tu entrenamiento por eso creo que yo debería hacer lo mismo, así que yo traeré las rocas ¿Cuántas necesitaremos? Unas 5, 10 –

-50- a Akane se le cayo la cara al piso y tomo toda su sopa de un trago "¡50! Esto va a costar"

-Esta bien empezare ahora- dijo apenas recupero la compostura –Tu me dirás que piedras esta bien-

-Ningún problema-

Ryoga se acerco al la orilla y le señalo una roca que estaba en medio del agua, sin esperar mas la chica se lanzo para darse cuenta que el que le pareció un lindo rió era en verdad un maldito traicionero con una corriente endemoniada y una profundidad que le llegaba hasta el cuello, estuvo toda la mañana sacando rocas y cuando se acabaron las que habían en esa sección tuvo que ir a buscar las que estaban en la cascada, a media tarde una Akane maltrecha, magullada, agotada y muy orgullosa sacaba la ultima piedra de la cascada la cual resulto ser un monstruo de 150 Kg. que cuando se desprendió no encontró nada mejor que hacer que tirársele encima

-Al fin …al fin …termine- dijo desplomándose a causa de su agotamiento, ryoga la tomo en brazos y la deposito cerca del fuego para luego cubrirla con una toalla "Akane me as echo el hombre mas feliz de esta tierra me gustaría vivir así contigo para siempre" se alejo para contemplarla un poco mas, era hermosa no tenia idea que tenia Ranma en la cabeza, porque sesos no eran, como para haber dejado pasar a una mujer así "pero ahora esta a mi cuidado y yo si la protegeré y la amare como se debe" reacciono al ver a la joven despertar se le acerco y le ofreció una toalla ella la tomo y se fue a cambiar mientras el arreglaba todo para que aprendiera el Bakusai tenketsu.

* * *

-No, no uses la vista debes sentir a trabes de tu aura el punto de quiebre de la roca- el sol se ponía lentamente en el horizonte mientras Ryoga y Akane practicaban, el había pensado seriamente como entrenarla ya que no usaría el mismo método que la abuela así que después de mucho darle vuelta termino poniéndole una venda en los ojos y ganándola de espalda a una pared mientras el impulsaba la roca, así no le causaba tanto daño si Akane fallaba, como venia haciendo desde hace rato

-Esto es muy difícil-

-Debes concentrarte saca todo lo demás de tu cabeza sino nunca lo lograras-

-Eso intento- "Sacar todo de mi cabeza, vamos Akane tu puedes, solo tu y la roca, sin Ryoga, sin bosque, sin nada, sin Ranma"

-Extiende tu aura y concéntrate- ella hizo lo que le pedían extendio su aura y para su sorpresa lo vio, sentía el ki de cada objeto que estaba cerca de ella en especial el de esa maldita piedra, levanto la mano y cuando la roca estaba encima de ella lanzo el golpe

-¡Hiaaaaaaaaa!- su mano traspaso la roca como si fuera gelatina, sintió como los trozos de piedras eran expedidos hacia todas partes y como algunos se le incrustaban en el cuerpo pero solo pudo estar feliz

-¡Bien hecho Akane!- le grito Ryoga mientras se acercaba

-lo logre… ¡LO LOGRE!- grito saltando mientras se quitaba la venda de los ojos, salto de aquí para allá en el campamento y luego abrazo al joven Hibiki en señal de agradecimiento

-Gracias Ryoga, tu eres el único que me toma en serio-

-De…. de nada-le respondió el chico totalmente rojo, Akane lo soltó hablando algo sobre cocinarle como agradecimiento sonrió, agradecía solo haber traído comida enlatada.

Se quedaron en ese lugar por una semana perfeccionando la técnica de Akane, luego de un entrenamiento en reflejos, equilibrio y velocidad los jóvenes partieron hacia el norte del país donde Akane aprendería el Shishi Hokodan.

_Espero que les haya gustado el cap, en el proximo me tardare mucho mas porque la familia esta en plan de vacaciones y donde voy no hay internet  
_


	3. La dura realidad

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi_

4 meses desde la partida

Una sombra atravesó el cuarto de invitados de la familia Tendo, Ranma guardaba sus cosas de entrenamiento en su mochila de viaje, iría a buscarla, su vida se había convertido en una enorme mentira desde que ella se fue, ya no hablaba con casi nadie, Shampo y Ukyo lo dejaron de molestar luego de la segunda vez que les grito que lo dejaran tranquilo, en el dojo había un aire de tensión que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, todos lo culpaban de la desaparición de ella, la policía era una bola de inútiles y el encuentro con esa niña le había aclarado todo

Flashback

El joven Saotome caminaba absorto en sus pensamientos sobre la muralla como de costumbre recorriendo la ciudad cuando un grito lo saco de su mundo de sueños

-AUXILIOOOOO!!!- una pequeña niña se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a un puente para no caer al rió que atravesaba la ciudad, ahora caudaloso debido a las intensas lluvias. Ranma salto ágilmente hacia donde estaba la pequeña la tomo entre sus brazos y se impulso de vuelta a tierra

-¡Mi gato¡te olvidaste de mi gato!- le grito mientras apuntaba en dirección al puente, un gatito blanco de no mas de 2 meses estaba atrapado en los requisios que quedaban debajo del puente maullando como un histérico

-¡G..ga..to..¡lo siento pero con eso no te puedo ayudar!-

-¡Suéltame tengo que ayudarlo!- la niña se soltó de sus brazos y corrió al puente seguida de cerca por Ranma, al llegar al puente vieron como el gato en un intento desesperado por salir salto hacia el vació, lo siguiente que vieron de el fue como la corriente lo arrastraba hasta desaparecer de su campo visorio.

-¡Copito¡No copito vuelve!- la niña cayo de rodillas y luego se puso a llorar a todo pulmón

-Tranquila, no fue tu culpa no podías salvarlo-

-¡No importa si podia o no¡Lo único importante era si trataba¡El se lo merecía¡Y tu no me dejaste!- se levanto y se fue corriendo hacia su casa dejando al chico de la trenza totalmente anonadado "El merecía que trataran, Ella merecia que trataran, o por kami que estoy haciendo como pude sobrevivir todo este tiempo sin ella ¡¿Qué clase de idiota soy?!"

Fin del flashback

Termino de empacar, tomo una bufanda amarilla que estaba sobre su cama y la guardo en su camisa "Esto lo hiciste solo para mi Akane, así que te encontrare cuésteme lo que me cueste, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti", reviso con una mirada la habitación para asegurar que no se le quedaba nada, dejo una nota sobre su cama y sin mas partió esperando que su instinto lo guiase hasta ella.

* * *

-Bien Akane el truco del Shishi hokodan es concentrar toda tu energia negativa para luego expulsarla en la forma del ataque, así- Ryoga cruzo sus brazos y hizo una pequeña bola de energía 

-Bien no parece difícil- Akane cruzo sus brazos cerro los ojos, se concentro al maximo y… no lo logro

-Akane que te parece si lo dejamos esto para mañana, hoy ya es muy tarde y esta jornada fue especialmente dura- El chico del colmillo estaba en lo correcto ese día habían avanzado por montañas escarpadas y el estaba agotado

-Si claro-

Armaron el campamento cerca del un lago, durante todo su viaje se habian trasladado cerca de los ríos, arroyos y lagos y por alguna milagro Ryoga no se habia convertido en P-Chan delante de Akane, ahora mientras ambos miraban la fogata una idea cruzo la mente del el joven Hibiki, para lograr el shishi hokodan

-Akane ¿Qué sientes hacia Ranma?- la interrogo totalmente serio

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- la joven se sobresalto no había vuelto a nombrara a su prometido desde hacia mucho

-respóndeme tu primero-

-La verdad es que ya no lo se, a veces lo odio con toda mi alma por lo que me hacia, otras veces me encuentro añorando su compañía y otras veces pienso que en realidad lo amo- dijo la joven totalmente sonrojada

-Ya veo….- "Si a veces lo odia quiere decir que tengo oportunidad, y es solo cosa de que haga un poco de memoria para que el shishi hokodan llegué a su máximo punto"

-Ahora respóndeme tu-

-No, no es por nada en especial, yo ya me voy a dormir, no se como tu aun tienes energía- antes de entrar a la tienda miro por ultima vez a la joven que le robo el corazón, el entrenamiento bien encausado había logrado resaltar sus curvas de manera increíble, a la luz del fuego su piel parecía un mar de reflejos rojizos y sus ojos dos profundos mares de color caoba, sacudió la cabeza y entro a la tienda. Mientras Akane seguía pensando en el joven Saotome "todavía no puedo olvidar a Ranma, ese idiota lo unido que me trae son problemas, pero a veces es tan tierno, pero ya es parte del pasado, me gustaría poder enamorarme de Ryoga el es amable, tierno, comprensivo y todas las cosas que se pueden esperar de un hombre pero es solo un amigo, Kami ayúdame ¿Qué diablos hago ahora?"

* * *

Ranma caminaba siempre hacia el norte, había pasado por algunos pueblos preguntando por Akane y Ryoga, todos habían visto al ultimo pero en ninguno habían visto a la joven Tendo, por lo que había decidido ir a China a curarse de su problema. 

El sol ya estaba en su crepúsculo cuando llego al puerto, abordo en el primer barco a China como marinero y al día siguiente ya se encontraba ahí, vivió un tiempo trabajando en el muelle para luego viajar por los templos de los monjes Zen entrenando y meditando haber si asi podia controlar su carácter, luego paso por jusenkio para curarse, fue la primera vez que sonrio y rio desde hacia mucho tiempo, junto un poco de agua y se la mando a su padre, luego se dedico a errar por algunas semanas hasta que escucho de un torneo de artes marciales que se llevaría a cabo en una semana mas el premio era comida y dinero, justo lo que le faltaba por lo que se inscribió de inmediato, no sabia que su vida haría un enorme vuelco en ese campeonato.

* * *

-¡No Akane concéntrate mas!- Ryoga comenzaba a perder la paciencia, habían practicado todo el día y la joven solo lograba crear unas patéticas bolas de energía diminutas 

-¡Eso intento!- "piensa en cosas tristes piensa en cosas tristes"

-¡Tu puedes esfuérzate!- "No quería usar esto pero no tengo otra opción perdóname por favor"-¡Akane recuerda cuando Ranma te decía marimacho¡y cuando lo encontrabas en los brazos de Shampo!- la táctica empezó a funcionar, el aura de la chica empezó a recorrer su cuerpo-¡Y cuando huía de tus comidas¡Cuando te ridiculizaba frente a todos¡Cuando te cambio por Nabiki¡Recuérdalo!- el aura corría ahora como un manantial, cualquiera en su sano juicio se habría alejado de la chica pero Ryoga se acerco en poco mas

-¡Vamos concéntrate¡Ya casi lo tienes!-

-¡RANMA NO BAKA¡SHISHI HOKODAN!- la enorme esfera de energía fue lanzada en dirección oblicua por lo que cayo en medio del lago provocando una enorme ola que los empapo a ambos. Akane miro asombrada el poder "yo….YO hice eso, y yo que creía que nunca podría crear una esfera de ki¡todo es gracias a Ryoga!"

-LO LOGRE RYOGA LO LOG…-Akane se dio vuelta rápidamente y se encontro con el extraño escenario de las ropas mojadas de Ryoga con algo en su interior, un momento después un hermoso cerdito negro apareció frente a su dueña con un pre-infarto, para el todo estaba perdido

-Ryoga…..eres P-Chan- la joven quedo un momento en blanco luego la sangre subió a su cabeza y una cólera casi fatal se apodero de ella tomo rápidamente a el cerdo, las ropas y una tetera y lo tiro dentro de la tienda al momento después apareció un Ryoga blanco como la cal y con las manos en alto

-lo..lo..pu..edo..explicar, lo juro- tartamudeo mientras ponía las manos delante de el intentando apaciguar a la furia que tenia delante

-PUES EMPIEZA ¡AHORA!-

_Notas de la autora: Bien este capitulo salio muy facil, espero que les guste a todos y agradesco todos los reviews, espero no demorarme mucho con el proximo_


	4. El milagro

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi_

_ Vivian Alejandra: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, sin ti este fic nunca habri salido al aire_

_Akaneary: Es cierto no me demoro nada en actualizar, pero es que el fic lo tengo casi listo y estoy de vacaciones, en mi casa mientras se caen los patos asados, tengo mucho tiempo_

_Dark Ryoga: Espero que te guste este capitulo, la verdad es que me costo mucho hacerlo_

-Akane esto me lo hizo Ranma, yo no quería dañarte solo que las cosas sucedieron y yo, bueno yo- Ryoga rezo un padre nuestro pálido como la nieve y temblando como un perrito mientras se alejaba gateando de la chica que en ese momento tenia una mirada de homicida

-¿Y tu que Ryoga¿O prefieres que te diga P-Chan?, porque yo te notaba muy a gusto cuando te acariciaba, te alimentaba, dormíamos juntos y se puede saber que tiene que ver Ranma en esto- la joven se acerco un poco tronándose los nudillos, solo estos meses que había compartido con el chico cerdo habían logrado que no lo matara, pero no se escaparía sin castigo

-Bue..no cuando fui en busca suya a jusenkyo me tiro al estanque del cerdo ahogado, por eso lo perseguía para hacerlo pagar y bueno un día llegue a tu casa y tu me encontraste como cerdo y….- El joven del colmillo se mordió la lengua, había hablado mas de lo necesario y eso se reflejo en el rostro de Akane

-Ese día….yo…yo, te bese,….. ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR RYOGA!-

-No Akane, no auch eso duele no maldición, perdóname no¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

* * *

Ryoga y sus nuevos chichones esperaba mas muerto que vivo que Akane terminara de cambiarse "vaya después del 3 shishi hokodan perdí la cuenta de lo que me hizo, pero debió haber sido muy fuerte para que se desgarrara así los pantalones, y creo que ahora viene lo peor" 

-Ryoga, aun no me has dicho porque seguiste con esta farsa, si me lo hubieras explicado en el momento yo lo habría entendido- dijo la joven mientras salía de la carpa y se sentaba frente a el

-Bueno la verdad… es…. Que era la única manera de estar cerca de Ranma y espiarlo- comento –Y también era la única forma de estar cerca de ti- agrego rápidamente al ver el aura roja, cargada de ira de la joven

-Pero Ryoga somos amigos te hubieras quedado en mi casa como huésped, así habrías estado cerca de Ranma y mió honestamente-

-Akane escúchame por favor para mi lo que te voy a decir es muy difícil- el joven tomo mucho aire" si le digo que la amo ahora y me rechaza no se que haría, pero estos meses que viví con ella fueron increíbles, lo mejor es que se lo diga sutilmente cosa de poder seguir de viaje con ella" - Akane tu eres la primera persona que me trato bien en muchos años, cuando llegue a tu casa como P-Chan deje que el tiempo pasara, al final yo tenia mucho miedo de que me rechazaras por eso, Akane eres la mujer mas importante en mi vida y me gustaría seguir en este viaje contigo, no soportaría que me abandonaras-Ryoga busco con la mirada los ojos de Akane-Comprendo que me odies por esto y que me golpees, pero por favor no te vallas no lo aguantaría-

-Ryoga, …… yo no se que decirte, la verdad es que me siento muy traicionada por ti pero, no pienso dejar este viaje tu compañía es una de las mejores cosas que me han sucedido y bueno has hecho que poco a poco olvide a Ranma- Al chico cerdo se le iluminaron los ojos –pero yo estoy mas que confundida-

-Entiendo, que te parece si nos olvidamos de esto y bueno seguimos con el viaje-

-Me parece lo mejor¿entonces a China?-

-a China-

* * *

Partieron a China el siguiente día, el puerto estaba abarrotado de gente pero consiguieron un empleo cargando y descargando cajas aunque no en el mejor barco, los marineros habían pasado 6 meses en altamar y la parada en el puerto japonés era solo por un día así que al embarcarse y estar mar adentro la tripulación solo miraba a Akane como si fuera una diosa (cosa que no distaba mucho de la realidad) varias veces tuvo que repartir combos y patadas para mantener alejados a los osados lobos de mar, luego de 3 dias en ese infernal barco desembarcaron en el puerto de China, de ahí enfilaron directamente a los manantiales de Jusenkyo 

-En que poder servir honorable huésped- el guía de Jusenkyo salio a su encuentro junto a su pequeña hija

-Buscamos la surgiente del hombre ahogado-

-Aiya yo acordar de usted, ser maldecido en el manantial del cerdo ahogado y nosotros casi comer, si por aquí por favor- el guía se adelanto un poco mientras Akane y Ryoga lo seguían

-¿Casi te comen?- Pregunto incrédula

-Si, de hecho la gente siempre me perseguía para comerme-

-Es cierto como cuando Shampo te preparo para Ranma-

-Si-

-Honorables huéspedes aquí es- el hombre señalo una surgiente en particular, Ryoga se acerco, dejo su mochila en el suelo y se preparo para saltar cuando un brazo lo detuvo

-Deber advertirle que usted debe desear totalmente volver a ser normal-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que sino usted fusionar con su maldición y esta volver irreversible, yo ahora los dejo solos para que decida-

Ryoga miro el agua, era cierto deseaba ser un hombre completo pero no le molestaba cuando como un cerdo Akane lo acunaba en sus brazos "Vamos Ryoga esta oportunidad es única, después de esto Akane te podrá abrazar como humano no como P-Chan volveras a ser normal ya nadie mas intentara comerte" el joven Hibiki comenzo a golpearse la cabeza asi que Akane se acerco y le puso la mano en el hombro

-¿Estas seguro?-

-No, es que a veces…. Es bueno ser cerdo-

-podemos esperar el tiempo que quieras-

-Acampemos aquí por favor-

-Claro-

Ryoga se puso a armar la tienda mientras Akane calentaba la sopa, luego de meses de arduo trabajo ya podía hervir una sopa instantánea sin convertirla en acido sulfúrico o una pasta gris con aroma a huevos podridos y consistencia desconocida

-Ryoga, no quisiera presionarte pero nos queda comida para 3 días mas, así que debes tomar una decisión luego-

-¿Solo 3 días?, entonces también tenemos otro problema, no tenemos ni un solo cobre para comprar algo-

-Eso se soluciona fácil, mira esto- La chica le alargo un papel estaba en Chino pero traía una explicación en japonés

**Gran Torneo de Artes Marciales Categoría Masculina y Femenina**

**Los ganadores reciben un viaje a la villa de las amazonas además de 20.000 Yens y un cargamento de Ramen para un mes**

-Se celebrara en 3 días mas ¿Nos inscribimos?-

-Por supuesto- el chico volvió a mirar el estanque "ya basta de indecisiones Hibiki, te llego la hora" se levanto de un salto y se lanzo a la surgiente, espero unos momentos y salio a la superficie, miro sus manos, manos humanas había funcionado

-soy yo …… ¡SOY YO¡ESTOY CURADO¡AKANE ESTOY CURADO!- El joven salto fuera de la poza y corrió a abrazarla,comenzó a saltar a la vez que giraba y gritaba

-Felicidades Ryoga- dijo una Akane totalmente aborchonada, El la miro bajo sus brazos de sus hombros a su cintura y la estrecho un poco mas, se acerco lentamente, la joven no oponía resistencia estaba a un ápice de encontrar sus labios cuando ella se hecho un poco hacia atrás.

-Ryoga lo siento yo, aun no se bien lo que siento- dijo mientras se liberaba de su abrazo

-Esta bien Akane, yo comprendo y te puedo esperar,…. Y ¡Que estamos esperando una suscripción nos espera!- el joven volvió a armar todo en su mochila mientras cantaba, después de todo había sido un fantástico día

_Bien espero que les guste este cap, creo que el proximo estara listo muy pronto_


	5. ¿Que haces aqui?

_Todos los personajes pertenenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahasi_

_Dark Ryoga: Es cierto se me paso la mano con la rapides en el otro capitulo, este es algo mas calmado_

Ranma entro a la arena de combate, era muy amplia y estaba rodeada de galerías, la mayoría llena, esta seria su primera pelea y tenia total confianza en ganar. El torneo masculino se dividía en dos llaves los ganadores de las dos se enfrentarían en el combate final para decidir el ganador, a el le había tocado la primera así que se enfrentaría con 10 concursantes antes de llegar a la final.

Las peleas fueron relativamente fáciles había mejorado mucho desde que había dejado el dojo Tendo y verdad es que arrazo con facilidad a la competencia y ya solo le faltaba la ultima pelea, escucho algo por el alta voz del torneo femenino pero no le presto atención no le interesaba, avanzo con seguridad hacia la salida, después de todo no había nadie que se le comparase en ese torneo.

* * *

-Bien Ryoga suerte- Akane y Ryoga se separaban en la entrada al torneo, ya que el campeonato femenino se llevaba a cabo en otro recinto parecido 

-Suerte para ti también Akane aunque no creo que la necesites, nos veremos en la entrega de premios-

El chico se despidió con la mano y se aseguro de seguir a unos peleadores de la segunda llave para no perderse. Fue muy fácil abrirse paso por las peleas escalando hasta la ultima, antes de entrar a la pelea escucho por los alto parlantes que la ganadora del torneo femenino había sido Akane Tendo, sonrió ahora ganaría el y se irían a las villas de las amazonas donde por fin ella le pertenecería y Ranma quedaría en el pasado.

Avanzo a la arena mientras esperaba que su contendiente saliera, estaba decidido a liquidar esto rápido no quería hacer esperar Akane, escucho los aplausos a sus espaldas supuso que seria su contrincante se dio vuelta rápidamente, y lo que vio lo dejo helado

-¡¿Ranma?!-

-¡¿Ryoga?!-

Ranma salto ágilmente a la arena, con la expresión de incredulidad pegada al rostro mientras lo examinaba minuciosamente Pañoleta amarilla en la cabeza, pelo corto y un colmillo que le aparecía por la comisura de los labios, si definitivamente era P-Chan. Ryoga también lo examino, no se había equivocado camisa china roja, pantalones azules y una trenza

-¿Tu serás mi oponente?-

-Vaya P-Chan no has cambiado en nada, debo suponer que Akane te abandono para que estés aquí no, bueno no importa por fin nos enfrentaremos de nuevo, esto será muy divertido-

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, veo que tu también te fuiste del Dojo Tendo ja vamos a ver cuanto has mejorado- "Maldición justo en el peor momento, no puedo dejar que Akane lo vea, no puedo perder"

-Bien entonces que esperamos-

El juez dio la señal y ambos jóvenes se lanzaron a la lucha, intercambiaron golpes rápidamente para medir la capacidad del otro y luego se separaron de un salto, sus fuerzas estaban igualadas

-Veo que has mejorado mucho cerdo- "Maldición es igual de bueno que yo"

-Lo mismo digo nenita- "Es la primera vez que peleo a la par con Ranma, ahora si me las va a pagar"

Ranma salto "debo acabar esto pronto si lo ataco con el Kashu tenshin amagurinken por el aire podré tomarlo desprevenido" pero Ryoga conocía la jugada y salto a encontrarlo volvieron a intercambiar golpes en el aire cuando estaban cerca del suelo el chico de la trenza lo empujo y se separaron, conocía los efectos del Bakusai tenketsu y no quería pelear con el cuerpo lleno de incrustaciones de rocas. Llegaron ovaciones desde las tribunas, habían visto muchas peleas pero esta definitivamente era un de las mejores

-Lo siento Ranma pero debo acabar esto- Ryoga cruzo sus brazos delante de si para comenzar a juntar energía

-Eso si que no- El joven Saotome salto hacia el para romper su concentración, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era el Shishi hokodan, Ryoga observo como se acercaba y sonrió rápidamente se agacho y estrello su dedo contra el suelo

-¡Bakusai tenketsu!- Ranma no alcanzo a cubrirse del ataque por lo que le dio de lleno lanzándolo unos metros hacia atrás, se levanto rápidamente del suelo "Diablos debo hacer algo y rápido" Ryoga salto hacia el para rematarlo, Ranma sonrió utilizaría su misma tetra

-¡Mouko takabishiya!- La energía dio de lleno en el pecho del joven hibiki, pero para sorpresa de ambos lo hizo retroceder pero no lo derribo

-Ese ataque Ranma, venia sin fuerza fue casi una cosquilla, ahora veras lo que es un ataque de verdad ¡Shishi hokodan!- La esfera salio disparada hacia arriba para luego caer sobre el joven de la trenza enterrándolo uno metros bajo el suelo

-Ese es tu fin- Ryoga se dio vuelta, estaba convencido que después de dos golpes directos con sus técnicas Ranma no se pondría de pie, por eso no vio como el chico se levantaba lo cual el aprovecho para darle una patada en la espalda con todas sus fuerzas

-Ryoga olvidas que yo soy el gran Ranma Saotome y que nunca e perdido un encuentro- le dijo mientras veía como el joven se levantaba a duras penas botando un poco de sangre por la boca

-Lo siento Ranma pero yo tampoco puedo perder, no es por mi es por ella- se tapo la boca había vuelto a hablar demasiado

-Ella, Akane esta contigo¡Akane esta contigo maldito cerdo ahora si me las vas a pagar!-

-Me gustaría verlo-

-Será un placer-

Volvieron a intercambiar golpes y patadas Ranma comenzaba a tener problemas "diablos porque el Mouko takabishiya no tuvo fuerzas, tal vez fue….. ya se lo que hare" se impulso hacia atrás imponiendo una distancia entre los dos estaba muy cansado y solo tenia fueras para uno mas no podía fallar " Volver a verla, volveré a verla, volveré a verla" empezó a formar el ki mientras pasaba por su mente imágenes de Akane "VOLVERE A VERLA ESE CERDO NO ME LA QUITARA"

-¡MOUKO TAKABISHIYA!- la enorme esfera de ki literalmente lo empujo un poco hacia atrás mientras salía despedida hacia Ryoga a quien lo empujo como si de una pluma se tratara afuera de la arena incrustándolo en la muralla dejándolo inconciente.

El juez asomo su cabeza, desde que se habían puesto a pelear así se había escondido en los vestidores, se acerco rápidamente miro a Ranma que seguía de pie en medio de la arena y a Ryoga inconciente aun incrustado contra la pared

-EL SEÑOR SAOTOME ES EL GANADOR DE ESTA PELEA-

* * *

Akane esperaba impaciente el termino de la pelea de Ryoga en los vestidores por cosas de los organizadores ella no saldría hasta que terminara el torneo y fuera la premiación, ella había ganado sin dificultad alguna las contiendas a pesar que muchas de las luchadoras tenían el nivel de Shampo, ella misma se había sorprendido barriendo el piso con ellas la verdad es que había superado el nivel de Shampo hacia mucho, se levanto y se fue a dar una larga ducha era la segunda que tomaba pero tenían el poder de relajarla, abrió el agua caliente y entro disfrutando cada momento en que su piel entraba en contacto con el refrescante liquido, además en las duchas es donde mas aclaraba sus problemas y la imagen de ella y Ryoga en los manantiales de Jusenkyo la asalto una vez mas " No entiendo creí que me estaba enamorando de Ryoga pero cuando lo tuve enfrente mió me imagine a Ranma, no puedo creer que aun sienta algo por el si ese idiota ya desapareció de mi vida no lo volveré a ver y lo mejor que puedo hacer es estar con Ryoga, ….. aunque no seria justo para el que lo usara de esa manera¡Maldición, no puede ser porque no puedo olvidarlo!, creo que todo esto se aclarara mucho mas cuando vallamos a la villa de las amazonas el presentimiento me lo dice" estaba terminando cuando escucho algo no pudo distinguir bien de que se trataba por el ruido del agua pero supuso que era el anuncio del ganador del torneo Masculino, salio rápidamente apago la ducha se seco y se visito con su mejor tenida, un vestido Chino negro con ribetes dorados y unos zapatos de taco del mismo color, termino justo cuando la llamaban desde la puerta, una joven mujer la esperaba ahí para acompañarla donde se entregarían las medallas, tomo el camino rápidamente y sin esperar mucho salio en cuanto sintió su nombre en un principio la luz la cegó después de unos momentos camino unos pasos y distinguió a las figuras que estaban en el centro.

* * *

Ranma espero junto a su amigo que se lo llevaran los paramédicos, no había sufrido lesiones graves pero si se había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo inconciente, luego se fue rápidamente a los vestidores se baño se puso la mejor ropa que tenia afortunadamente había comprado algunas hacia poco así que se puso una camisa blanca con ribetes negros y unos pantalones negros nuevos y se dirigió rápidamente a la entrega de los premios, al lado del podium espero muy impaciente, luego de unos minutos que para el fueron eternos apareció por el otro extremo de la sala vestida con un hermoso vestido que le hacia resaltar todas sus curvas, Ranma la encontró divina, pues desde el tiempo que no se vieron el cuerpo de ella se había transformado desde su cuerpo de adolescente a lo que estaba a su vista ahora, un hermoso conjunto de delicadas curvas capaz de volver loco a cualquier hombre, un hombre como el, Ella dio unos pasos y luego se paro en seco, sus ojos reflejaban su desconcierto mientras sus labios dejaban escapar su nombre 

-¿……..Ranma?-

_No me demorare nada en el proximo capitulo asi que ojala que les guste_


	6. Removiendo cenizas

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahasi_

_Esta bien lo admito, esto es una obsecion pero este capitulo lo tenia listo de ayer y seguir postergando su publicacion me volvia loca_

_Dark Ryoga: Gracias por tu apoyo, aunque que Ryoga perdiera era algo crucial para este fic_

_Vivian alejandra: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por seguir supervisando este fic, si no te molesta mucho el 7 capitulo te llegara en poco tiempo_

La ceremonia transcurrió en silencio para ambos, el dirigente de la federación de Artes Marciales Chinas le hizo a ambos la invitación a pertenecer a la organización y desempeñar cargos importantes invitación que ambos rechazaron cortésmente, sus miradas se cruzaban de ves en cuando dejando entrever todas las preguntas y cosas que contar que debían decirse. Luego de recibir su premio Akane se dirigió rápidamente a la salida seguida de Ranma, cuando estuvieron afuera se miraron fijamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo

-Akane….., cuanto has cambiado- el caballo salvaje le dio una mirada de arriba abajo

-Tu no te quedas atrás Ranma- Ella también lo examino no pudo dejar de notar los cambios en el cuerpo del muchacho, era mucho mas musculoso que cuando se fue y su mirada se había tenia algo distinto, algo que hacia que se le derritiera el corazón

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Lo mismo te iba a preguntar-

-El camino al hospital es largo hay te contare todo-

-¿Hospital?-

-Después de nuestra pelea se llevaron a Ryoga al hospital-

Akane y Ranma zanjaron el camino al hospital en cuestión de minutos, debido que ella casi se fue corriendo al saber lo que le había ocurrido a Ryoga, en todo el camino el le contó lo que había hecho desde que ella se fue

-…. Y luego como andaba corto de dinero entre al torneo- dijo mientras entraban al hospital

-Ya veo, así que estas curado- se acercaron a recepción

-Si-

-Vengo a buscar a un amigo Ryoga Hibiki- le dijo Akane amablemente a la mujer

-Déjeme revisar ……., 3 piso habitación 550-

Subieron por las escaleras debido a que el elevador estaba descompuesto y además ambos deseaban mas tiempo para hablar

-Debo decir que Ryoga me impresiono me costo mucho dañarle¿Han entrenado muy duro?-

-Si de hecho yo puedo hacer el Shishi Hokodan y el Bakusai tenketsu-

-Vaya no lo creí posible- Llegaron al 3 piso y empezaron a buscar la habitación de Ryoga

-Pues si son técnicas difíciles, pero tu me ayudaste- dijo mientras se sonrojaba

-¿Qué¿Cómo te iba a ayudar yo?-

-Bueno….. lo logre …… pensando en como te abrazaba Shampo, huías de mi comida, me cambiabas por Nabiki, etc.- Habían llegado enfrente a la pieza ella alargo la mano para abrir la puerta pero el joven la detuvo, la dio vuelta para que lo mirara y le tomo las manos

-Akane escúchame, ese maldito día fui un entupido idiota cobarde, yo quería pedirte disculpas jamás quise decir eso, por favor perdóname-

-Ranma…. Esta bien eso ya es pasado- Se miraron un tiempo y luego no supo como Ranma la atrajo hacia si y la abrazo fuertemente

-Por favor Akane discúlpame, yo no quería lo juro, no se como pude vivir sin ti estos últimos meses vuelve conmigo por favor, volvamos a casa yo no quiero alejarme de ti, no de nuevo- El joven suspíro hondo haciendo aciendo acopio de todo lo que habia aprendido con los mojes para controlar su mente-…. Akane yo te amo- para la joven fue como si hubieran removido tierra y cielo

-Ranma….. yo no se ….. por favor no me hagas esto no ahora maldición Ranma, no sabes lo que sufrí por tu maldita culpa, no nos hemos visto en 4, 5 meses por fin creí que había hallado algo de estabilidad y llegas ahora y me dices que me amas yo no se, por favor dame tiempo- Akane se separo un poco de el se le nublaba la vista

-Esta bien yo comprendo, ahora vamos a ver al cerdo-

Ambos entraron en silencio Ryoga seguía inconciente, ambos pasaron al baño a cambiarse luego Akane se sento en la silla que habia al lado de la cama y Ranma se gano cerca de la ventana

-Ranma ¿Qué le hiciste para dejarlo así?-

-Un Mouko takabishiya, pensando en ti-

-Ahh- "mejor no hubiera preguntado"

* * *

Ryoga se despertó lentamente, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado solo sentía una horrible jaqueca, lentamente los recuerdos fueron presentándose, Ranma, La pelea, Ranma había ganado eso quería decir que, abrió los ojos a la vez que se incorporaba, miro a su lado Akane dormía apoyada en su pierna se veía hermosa bañada por la luz del amanecer pero si había sucedido lo que creía, paso su mirada por la pieza y lo vio Ranma dormía tranquilamente en el suelo al lado de la ventana "Eso quiere decir que se encintraron y que ambos se irán a la villa de las amazonas, no puede ser yo iré con ellos cueste lo que cueste, no puedo dejarlos solos ¡No puedo!" 

Akane se despertó miro hacia arriba y vio a Ryoga que miraba a Ranma con ojos de asecino

-Ryoga ya despertaste¿como te sientes?-

-Me duele un poco la cabeza pero por lo demás estoy bien-

-Vaya P-Chan veo que ya despertaste, te dolió mucho mi caricia-

-Cállate nena que contigo no estoy hablando-

-Dejen de pelear ambos, iré a buscar al doctor para decirle que despertaste si Ryoga- Ambos jóvenes la miraron con anhelo cuando ella salía, luego se miraron entre si echando chispas

-Escúchame bien Ryoga, por que no lo voy a repetir, Akane se vendrá conmigo al dojo después de nuestra visita a la villa de las amazonas, sigue siendo mi prometida y en su casa todos la extrañan mucho-

-Eso lo decidirá ella y que crees que vas a ir solo con ella donde esas chifladas ni loco permitiré eso-

-Hazte a la idea cerdo lograre que ella vuelva a amarme como antes-

-Eso si es que yo no me adelanto-

Ranma y Ryoga ya se estaban levantando cuando llego Akane con el doctor este le pidió a las visitas que por favor salieran para poder revisar al Joven Hibiki así que sin hacerse de rogar ambos salieron rápidamente

-Y Akane ¿Que piensas de Ryoga?-

-Bueno, es un excelente hombre, cariñoso, amable, caballeroso y un excelente amigo- dijo mientras se sonrojaba, detalle que no paso por alto el joven Saotome

-Solo un amigo cierto- pregunto mientras lo devoraban los celos

-Ranma, no empieces con eso por favor-

-Lo siento Akane, después de todo tendremos tiempo de hablar en el viaje a la villa amazona-

-Había olvidado el viaje- "Ahora lo haré con Ranma, maldición no puedo estar a solas con el me terminaría haciendo locuras, Kuso que hago ahora"

-La familia del joven Hibiki- pidió el medico mientras se asomaba por la puerta, interrumpiendo así para suerte de Akane la conversación, ambos jóvenes se acercaron el medico les explico que su trauma cerebral no era grave y que recibiría el alta hoy día, ambos entraron a la habitación ryoga terminaba de ponerse sus zapatos listo para partir

-Ryoga en verdad estas bien-

-Si no te preocupes-

-Es cierto Akane no te preocupes, después de todo mala hierba nunca muere-

-Cállate-

-Perdón P-Chan, ahora Akane tenemos que buscar donde pasar la noche mañana nos vamos a la villa de las amazonas-

-¡Yo también iré a ese viaje!-

-¡Pues solo tenemos 2 boletos P-Chan!-

-¡Iré a pie de ser necesario!-

-Ehh chicos, yo tengo dinero para un tercer pasaje- dijo Akane timidamente, se daba cuenta que había mezclado los ingredientes perfectos para una bomba nuclear y los efectos no se hicieron esperar, Ryoga la miro como un ángel caído del cielo mientras Ranma la fulminaba con sus poderosos ojos azules

-Esta bien mañana partimos los 3 para la aldea, así que busquemos donde diablos acampar- dijo el joven de la trenza con una cara que habría espantado al diablo, Akane sonrió aliviada mientras salía de la habitación

-Pero recuerda Ryoga esto será una competencia, en ese viaje se decidirá por el amor de Akane-

-Me parece bien- Ambos se miraron un momento y luego siguieron a la joven en busca de donde acampar

_Notas de la autora: El proximo capitulo saldra muy pronto, ya estoy trabajando en el, quiero dejar esto casi terminado para cuando me vaya a vacaiones_


	7. El viaje

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi_

_Son las 3:12 am asi que no tengo mucho tiempo para notas_

-Muy bien, ustedes dormirán en esa y yo en esta- Akane señalo la carpa mas chica para ella y la otra un poco mas espaciosa para los jóvenes. Habían buscado todo el día un lugar para poder armar su campamento, luego de que los corrieran de 2 propiedades privadas y de que se les perdiera Ryoga en pleno centro habían encontrado un baldío donde descansar.

-¿Por qué debo dormir con un fenómeno pervertido que se transforma en mujer?, que el duerma en su carpa y nosotros en la nuestra- Akane miro a Ryoga muy, pero muy asustada mientras Ranma se tronaba los dedos

-Así que dormían en la misma tienda, cerdo asqueroso y me dices a mi pervertido- El joven Saotome hablaba peligrosamente tranquilo –prepárate¡Porque te voy a matar!- Ambos tomaron su posición de pelea y se abrían acecinado ahí mismo si Akane no les hubiera dado con su enorme mazo (El pobre tenia telarañas de tan poco uso que tenia ahora)

-¡No peleen!, ustedes arréglense con el espacio mientras yo cocino-

-Akane, tu.. tu vas a cocinar- Ranma se puso pálido, en cierto modo extrañaba el mazo fulminante de Akane, pero definitivamente no su comida

-Tranquilo, solo calentare el agua, son sopas instantáneas- dijo la joven con un dejo de enojo en la voz

-Claro, claro- Entro en la carpa seguido de Ryoga, el espacio era suficiente para 2 personas así que dejaron sus mochilas a cada extremo, fulminándose con la mirada de cuando en cuando

-Y dime P-Chan le has dicho a Akane tu pequeño secretito-

-Pues si nenita, de hecho ya me cure y ella me perdono- Ryoga disfruto de la cara de desconcierto de Ranma –Así que como veras mis posibilidades con ellas son muchas mas que las tuyas-

-No lo creo idiota, ella aun me ama lo puedo sentir-

-Quieres pelear, por eso- Ryoga se puso de pie en el reducido espacio

-Seria una buena causa- Ranma le correspondido levantándose de un salto, la pelea ya se iba a iniciar cuando ella los llamo diciendo que la comida estaba lista.

La cena (Si a tres sopas instantáneas con sabor a pollo se le puede llamar así) transcurrió en total silencio, Akane miraba pensativa el fuego aun con un caos en su interior, Ryoga miraba como un tonto a Akane mientras su sopa se derramaba por el suelo y Ranma miraba la sopa temiendo que algún tentáculo saliera de ella.

-Bueno chicos yo me voy a la cama buenas noches- dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigia a su carpa

-Buenas noches- le respondieron ambos a la vez

* * *

Akane entro rápidamente a su tienda, estaba agotada física y mentalmente, había pasado todo el día evitando enfrentamientos entre esos dos con mentalidad de mono y debatiendo con ella misma sobre que hacer "Solo me relajare y disfrutare de estas vacaciones en la villa amazona, 4 días deberían ser suficientes para aclarar este enredo en lo que se transformo mi vida" se acostó y se durmió sin dificultad sin sospechar el calvario que se vivía en la tienda de al lado

* * *

-¡Quítate Ranma ese sitio es mío!-

-¡Aléjate tu cerdo, no ves que ese es mi lado!-

Ranma y Ryoga peleaban por un mísero pedazo de tienda que ni siquiera estaban ocupando, después de unos golpes en la cabeza ambos volvieron a su saco dándose la espalda mutuamente, las horas pasaron y ninguno de los dos durmió atento a los movimientos del otro.

Akane despertó temprano había dormido maravillosamente bien se levanto y miro su reloj 6:30 a.m. su bus partía a las 12:00 p.m. así que salio de la tienda y se fue directamente a un baño publico a cambiarse, cuando regreso encontró el campamento desarmado y a unos Jóvenes con unas ojeras del tamaño de un buque

-Ola, ustedes ¿se sienten bien?- las ojeras se sumaban al ligero temblor por parte de ambos y los ojos rojos

-Si no te preocupes es solo que no dormí bien anoche- "La verdad es que no dormí nada vigilando al cerdo"

-Si eso, eso-

-Bien ¿por que no van a bañarse mientras yo termino de ordenar esto?-

-Si ya vamos- Los muchachos se levantaron como zombis y se dirigieron entre tropiezos y maldiciones a los baños públicos

* * *

-¡¿En eso viajaremos?!- Los tres estaban frente a lo que parecia ser un bus ultimo modelo de los 60, literalmente era una cafetera andante con el equipaje en el techo donde habian muchas gallinas amarradas de patas

-Es lo único que viaja a la aldea- Akane se acerco al chofer y le pregunto cuanto demorarían

-Bueno el clima esta excelente así que demoraremos cerca de 10 horas- los tres cayeron al suelo

-¡10 HORAS!, pero eso es casi imposible-

-No jovencita esta reliquia tiene un máximo de 50 km por hora- dijo el chofer mientras señalaba a la maquina-Y será mejor que suban si no se quieren quedar aquí-

Resignados los tres subieron a la destartalada micro, casi todos los asientos estaban ocupados Akane vislumbro uno casi final al lado de una anciana y se sentó rápidamente, Ryoga y Ranma con mucha menos suerte se sentaron el uno al lado del otro en los asientos del final junto a unas gallinas y su dueño. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que se quedaron dormidos debido a la falta de sueño y por estas cosas de la vida y los muchos saltos que daba la chatarra ambos jóvenes terminaron abrazándose el uno al otro en sueños provocando las miradas escandalizadas de los campesinos que viajaban con ellos.

-¡ULTIMA PARADA LA ALDEA DE LAS AMAZONAS!- Akane despertó se había quedado dormida a la mitad del trayecto miro hacia todos lados intentando ubicarse había dormido pésimo con el cuello dormido y despertó con la boca seca y un fuerte dolor de cabeza, solo quedaban ellos tres en el bus, miro hacia fuera ya había obscurecido. Se levanto rápidamente y tomando de un ala a los dos jóvenes los saco del bus bajo la mirada divertida del chofer

-¡Que tengan buen viaje!- Akane le respondió con una seña luego procedió a despertar totalmente a los otros dos cosa que les costo bastante

-Tener problemas en viaje- se dieron vuelta rápidamente, una bella amazona de pelo celeste y ojos ámbar parecía estar esperándolos –Yo ser Yun-Shan su guía, ustedes ser ganadores del torneo ¿cierto?- asintieron –Bien entonces seguir-

La joven amazona los guió por el oscuro bosque hasta la aldea mientras les contaba la historia de su pueblo y las cosas que le mostrarían al día siguiente, los viajeros la escuchaban a medias lo único que deseaban era una cama donde dormir

-Bien esta ser casa en donde quedar, esperar que sea de su agrado y cualquier cosa avisar, recordar mañana a las 6:00 p.m. ustedes tener cita con gran matriarca, que duerman bien- La amazona los dejo frente a una pequeña pero acogedora casa entraron con la rapidez de un rayo, constaba con tres dormitorios un baño y un comedor cocina. Akane se lanzo por una muy necesitada ducha mientras los otros dos desempacaban sus cosas y se peleaban por sus dormitorios, luego sacaron un poco del Ramen que habian ganado y lo calentaron para cuando ella salio del baño la cena estaba lista y ellos ya estaban comiendo

-Ven Akane a comer mira que no es una sopa instantanea- la alento Ranma

-Si ya voy-

-Akane que te parece si mañana vamos a pescar tu y yo solos ¿Qué dices?- dijo Ryoga poniendo ojitos de cachorro

-Si claro-

-Entonces en la tarde nosotros dos entrenaremos vale Akane- Ranma la miraba con una enorme sonrisa

-Si no veo por que no-

-Bien entonces que descanses mañana será un largo día- Ranma se retiro a su habitación y de paso se llevo a Ryoga a la de el "ni loco la dejo a solas con el, además mañana en el entrenamiento le barreré un pie a Akane evitare que se caiga y asunto arreglado" Ranma caminaba con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro parecida a la del Joven Hibiki "Entonces mañana en la pesca seguramente Akane se dormirá y cuando despierte me vera a mi arropándola y sosteniéndola en mis rodillas y asunto arreglado" Ambos entraron a sus habitaciones tarareando dejando a una confusa y perpleja Akane sola a mitad de la cena.


	8. La Razon

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahasi_

_Hipolita: Que bueno que te guste el fic, siempre me ha gustado apegarme a la realidad y le verdad es que me falta mucho para ser melosa asi que hago lo que puedo, es cierto el capitulo cuarto me salio cortito la culpa de eso fue mi impaciencia por terminarlo, omiti detalles que ahoran se me ocurren_

Ryoga despertó muy temprano se levanto de un salto y se fue en dirección a la cocina….. y llego al baño "Bueno no importa ahora me baño y después le preparo el desayuno" se aseo rápidamente y para su sorpresa Akane ya tenia todo servido y Ranma ya estaba desayunando así que se sentó a comer

-Vaya Akane esto esta hasta bueno, mejoraste mucho- dijo Ranma mientras iba por su segundo tazón

-Si la verdad es que después de aprender a hervir agua, puedes hacer muchas cosas-

-Akane yo ya termine ¿nos vamos?- El chico de la pañoleta se levanto tomando su plato y dejándolo en el lavadero

-Si ya vamos- La joven tomo dos cañas de pescar facilitadas por Yun-Shan y salio seguida de Ryoga alcanzo a escuchar como Ranma gritaba algo sobre un cerdo.

Enfilaron rápidamente hacia el lago cercano a la aldea, uno de los lugares mas hermosos que habían visitado, las aguas eran cristalinas y tranquilas tanto que se veían a los peces pasar, la arena era una de las mas finas que habían visto en sus viajes y el paisaje estaba coronado por montañas de con vegetación verde y abundante. Se instalaron en una de las partes destinadas a la pesca debajo de un gran árbol se colocaron espalda con espalda esperando tranquílamele a que un pez picara.

* * *

Ranma había salido al poco tiempo después de que ellos se fueron, aun se distinguían en el horizonte, corrió rápidamente amparado por el bosque siguiéndolos de cerca, no se dedico a observar el asombroso paraje que lo rodeaba sino a vigilarlos a ellos, se instalaron debajo de un enorme árbol el se gano cerca de unos 25 metros protegido por la densa vegetación, preparándose para una larga vigilia.

* * *

A Ryoga se le salía el alma del pecho, podía sentir la reparación pausada y tranquila de ella contrastando con el enorme golpeteo de sus pulmones "Tranquilízate Hibiki no lo arruines" se dedico a mirar el suave bamboleo de las olas y escuchar el agua para relajarse, las olas iban y venían iban y venían, de ves en cuando un pez pasaba cerca de su anzuelo pero la mayoría lo ignoraba comenzó a sentirse pesado y el ir i venir de las olas lo invitaba a entrar en un mundo distinto, sin darse cuenta fue el quien cayo en los brazos de Morfeo. 

Akane creyó sentir que el peso en su espalda se intensificaba un poco pero no le hizo caso la pesca la tenia muy relajada y despistaba su mente gracias a ella podía divagar como estaría su familia ahora sin mayores problemas, sintió un tirón en las manos miro el anzuelo y sonrío había picado, comenzó a cansar al pez como le había enseñado su padre hacia un tiempo, luego de un poco de lucha tiro la caña con todas sus fuerzas y el pez salio del agua dibujo una extraña trayectoria en el aire y le dio de lleno a Ryoga en toda la cara sacandolo de los brazos del sueño en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-¡Que como cuando¡Que paso!- grito mientras se levantaba de un salto

-Lo siento Ryoga, yo no quería yo ……… ¿Estabas dormido?-

El joven se puso rojo como un tomate mientras daba confusas respuestas luego tomo el pez que ella había atrapado lo desengancho y le sugirió tímidamente que se fueran a preparar el almuerzo, recogieron las cosas y se fueron tranquilamente a la aldea mientras el joven se daba una paliza mental

* * *

Ranma esperaba muy aburrido que terminaran de pescar, había notado un ligero cambio en Ryoga estaba algo mas echado como si durmiera, luego vio como Akane empezaba a luchar con la caña para por ultimo sacar un gran y hermoso pez que se dio unas vueltas en el aire y le cayo de lleno en la cara de su contrincante. Cayo al piso entre medio de risas y llanto " Ese cerdo idiota se había quedado dormido es un estupido ya le quiero ver la cara cuando lleguen a la casa……¡Diablos tengo que llegar antes que ellos!" corrió como alma que persigue al diablo entro por una ventana y se tiro en su cama justo en el momento en que llegaban anunciando que habría pescado para el almuerzo. A Ryoga le toco hacer el pescado ya que Ranma no tenia idea de cómo hacerlo y Akane, bueno un pescado no se cocina solo con agua hervida. 

Luego del almuerzo que no paso con mayores incidentes Ranma y Akane fueron a entrenar a la arena de las amazonas seguidos por Ryoga quien deseaba observar la practica. Se pusieron en posición y Ranma sonrió confiado "Bien el cerdo esta adelante ahora vera que Akane es solo mía" se lanzo rápidamente y sin rodeos intento barrer el pie de ella pero cuando llego solo había aire, la joven había esquivado ágilmente y se había puesto en su espalda dándole un fuerte golpe, Ranma se volteo algo adolorido y intento con el Kachu tenshin amgurinken, para su sorpresa ella volvió a esquivar y atacar; Ryoga se mataba de la risa si Ranma creía que Akane era un fácil oponente estaba equivocado, en muchas de sus practicas el tuvo que huir para que ella no lo aniquilara como a una mosca; Ranma las tenia negras ahora intentaba protegerse de los rápidos golpes que ella lanzaba "Maldición desde cuando es tan fuerte", el entrenamiento duro unos minutos mas entre golpes y patadas hasta que ambos cayeron rendidos al piso

-Esta bien eres muy buena-

-Lo mismo digo-

-¡Hey ustedes dos si ya terminaron les recuerdo que tenemos una cita con la matriarca!- Ryoga se acerco y le tendió suavemente una mano a Akane quien la acepto y luego subió a Ranma de un tirón de su trenza

Se dirigieron rápidamente a la casa se cambiaron y esperaron a que Yun- Shan los viniera a buscar para ver a la matriarca, se dirigieron al otro extremo de la aldea la amazona les señalo una casa algo mas grande que las otras, con Dragones tallados en su puerta y incrutaciones de piedra en las paderes

-Ser concilio de matriarcas ustedes entrar-

Los tres entraron en silencio el salón estaba lleno de humo y olía a incienso desde el otro extremo se veían a dos figuras al acercarse distinguieron a una joven amazona de pelo verde y ojos morados a quien Akane reconoció "Es con quien luche en la final" y una anciana de pelo muy largo y blanco apoyada en un bastón

-¡¿Cologne?! Pero ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Ryoga, Akane, Yerno así que ustedes ganaron el torneo pero que interesante- Cologne fumaba tranquilamente su pipa los jóvenes se le acercaron y ella les contó que estaba ahí por asuntos importantes del pueblo amazónico, la joven que la acompañaba pareció reconocer a Akane porque la miro fijamente y luego se dirigió a la matriarca diciendo algo en Chino, a Cologne le cambio la expresión miro seriamente a los tres guerreros y de le dijo algo a la china ella hizo una reverencia y tomando del brazo a Ranma y Ryoga se los llevo del lugar a pesar de sus reclamos. Afuera los esperaba su guía que se sorprendió de verlos aparecer tan pronto pero la otra joven repitió lo que le había dicho la anciana y entre ambas se los llevaron a la casa.

Akane miro totalmente extrañada la escena se acerco un poco mas a la anciana

-Cologne ¿Por qué diablos se llevaron a esos dos?- la anciana la miro exautivamente

-Akane tu tienes 20 años cierto-

-Si-

-Y eres virgen-

-¡COMO PREGUNTA ESO POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!- grito mientras se enrojecía violentamente

-Ya veo, ya veo- la anciana muy seria se acerco y le tomo las manos –Ven niña hay algo que debo contarte- dijo mientras la conducía a un asiento al medio del salón

-¿Qué?-

-Mira esta historia se remonta hace ya mucho tiempo, en los días en que humanos y espíritus vivían en un perfecto caos, en ese entonces un hombre llamado Xiong Ying se alzo entre los de nuestra raza y impuso un sello para dividir los dos mundos, este sello exige toda la sangre de una virgen cada 1000 años, pero no cualquiera si no la mas poderosa de la tierra, si este sello no se renueva a esa cantidad de años se rompe y el mundo de los humanos y espíritus volverían a mezclarse en un perfecto desastre, por eso a nosotras el pueblo amazona se nos encomendó la tarea de hacer jóvenes fuertes para que cada vez que tocaba un cambio de milenio pudiéramos entregar una de ellas al sello, morir para el es uno de los mayores honores de una amazona, por eso ofrecimos la aldea como centro turístico para el torneo, este año se cumple ese milenio y debíamos encontrar a la amazona mas fuerte, mayúscula fue nuestra sorpresa cuando todas ellas llegaron derrotadas por una forastera, por eso estoy aquí hay que encontrar a esa mujer el sello debe renovarse en tres días mas-

-¿Pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- una idea paso fugaz por su mente pero la rechazo al instante

-Akane, ….. tu eres esa mujer, tu eres ese pago de Sangre-

_Como lo dije hace alguno capitulos atras no actualizare mas porque me voy de vacaciones por una semana o dos algo asi, prometo que al llegar actualizare lo mas rapido posible ya que solo quedan 2 o 3 capitulos_

_En cuanto a lo de Akane, este fic siempre tuvo esta orientacion asi que porfavor no me odien_


	9. El pago

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi_

_Dicen que la fe mueve montañas, a mi me mueve la necesidad de terminar esto. luego de hacer varias movidas logre subir este capitulo aviso porfavor no me odien despues de esto_

-¿Qué... esta diciendo?- dijo Akane con una cara de incredulidad, era una suerte que la anciana la hubiera sentado sino se habría caído, pues las piernas no paraban de temblarle

-Niña, tu eres el sacrificio, pero lo mas importante de este es tu decisión, si no lo haces el mundo cae en un caos total, si lo haces mueres, pero si lo haces sin convicción los dos mundos se fusionan para siempre- Cologne seguía sosteniéndole las manos –Es tu decisión pero si quieres confirmarlo haremos un torneo mañana para estar seguras-

-Esta segura de lo que dice- la vista se le nublaba –puede que halla mujeres mucho mas fuertes que yo, el torneo me parece bien, yo estoy segura que alguien mas, yo... no quiero morir- rompió en llanto mientras la anciana la acurrucaba

-Tranquila, mañana pelearas con todas las amazonas vírgenes si-

-¿Por qué, debe ser virgen¿Porque no puede ser alguna que desee hacerlo?-

-Niña el espíritu de una mujer es volátil, enorme, distinto, hermoso por eso el sello lo necesita porque es suave pero a la vez es duro, es delicado pero a la vez es firme, es tímido pero es brillante, es lo único que separa un mundo del otro; pero cuando una mujer comparte su cuerpo con un hombre el espíritu de este lo corrompe, los hombres tienen menos espíritu, es mucho mas pequeño por que su manera de vivir es distinta, y no solo debe ser virgen su destreza y poder mide el tamaño de su alma, por eso debe ser la mas fuerte, no todas pueden llegar a tu nivel-

Akane se levanto mientras se limpiaba el rostro –Los chicos... Debo decírselo-

-Ellos no pueden saberlo, interrumpirían el ritual, espera mañana después del torneo y tomaremos una decisión-

La joven asintió, y se dirigió a la salida apoyándose a la pared.

* * *

Ranma y Ryoga esperaban impacientes a la llegada de Akane, no entendían porque la vieja los había sacado sin ninguna explicación, ambos estaban en sus cavilaciones sentados al lado de la mesa cuando llegó, venia extremadamente pálida y tenia los ojos vidriosos

-Akane que sucedió- El chico de la trenza se levanto

-Si ¿Por que nos saco la vieja?- dijo Ryoga imitándolo

-No es nada importante, solo que mañana habrá un torneo y yo participare, los hombres no pueden estar delante de las plantaciones según esa cultura-

-Solo es eso¿Estas segura?-

-Si... Escuchen estoy muy cansada así que me iré a acostar. Buenas noches- dijo entrando a su habitación, al cerrar la puerta se apoyo en ella y se puso a llorar "No es justo, cuando por fin empiezo a encontrarme, cuando por fin soy buena en algo resulta que por eso me van a matar, no es justo no es justo, estoy segura que mañana ganare ese torneo, maldición, maldición; Ryoga, Ranma espero que me perdonen" se levanto, se desvistió y se acostó. Había tomado una decisión

* * *

Al otro día el torneo dio comienzo en la mañana, fueron 20 las amazonas escogidas para el evento junto con Akane, los chicos se sentaron algo apartados de las demás amazonas que estaban en las gradas, las malas experiencias que habían pasado con Shampo estaban presentes para ambos, el torneo dio comienzo al poco tiempo después, Akane vestía un traje chino de batalla y fue la primera en pelear, como ellos supusieron gano sin problemas pero había algo distinto en su forma de luchar, le faltaba ese fuego de otrora ahora lo hacia casi forzado y nunca se lanzaba al ataque.

-Es buena- dijo Cologne mientras se les acercaba en su bastón

-Si que lo es- Ranma seguía cada movimiento de la chica, se daba cuenta que si ella hubiera peleado de verdad con el le habría ganado

-Abuela ¿No le darán el beso de la muerte por ganarles cierto?- Ryoga miro a la anciana quien negaba con la cabeza

-No, perder ante un contrincante tan poderoso en un torneo solo te enseña que debes mejorar, no es lo mismo que cuando roban el premio- dijo dándole una reprobatoria mirada al joven de la trenza

-Bueno eso fue un error¿y Shampoo y Mouse?-

-En Japón desde que tu te fuiste ambos se fueron acercando poco a poco, por lo menos ahora Shampo no lo transforma en pato cada vez que se enoja-

-¿Y Ukyo? Sigue en el Uchans- La anciana volvió a despegar la mirada del torneo para mirar a Ryoga

-Ella abandono Nerima poco después de que te fuiste Ranma-

Se escucharon ovaciones desde las tribunas Akane había llegado a la final casi sin ninguna gota de sudor.

La joven vio acercarse a su rival, una amazona de pelo negro y ojos negros, sonó el gong del inicio y la mujer se le lanzo encima, ella se limito a esquivar sabia que seria muy fácil ganarle pero no tenia animo para levantar el brazo y darle un golpe así que hizo algo de distancia cruzo los brazos y concentro su gran depresión

-Shishi Hokodan-

Todos vieron como la enorme bola de energía se proyectaba al cielo y caía aplastando a la amazona enterrándola en el piso y destruyendo la arena y parte de las gradas, las mujeres se volvieron locas en las tribunas rompiendo en aplausos y vítores, Ranma tenia los ojos como platos "Ni siquiera de parte de Ryoga había visto un Shishi Hokodan tan potente", Cologne solo miro los daños producidos por la energía, se daba cuenta de lo mal que se lo estaba tomando Akane, Ryoga miro impresionado la energía se daba cuenta que algo terrible debió haberle sucedido a la joven para que desplegara tal cantidad de energía y sospecho a punto de lo que había sucedido ayer.

Akane se acerco a su rival ya fuera de combate, la chica estaba inconsciente en el fondo del agujero, ella la tomo en brazos y la saco de ahí la dejo con unas curanderas y espero en la arena a que se le acercara la matriarca, tenían asuntos que tratar. Cologne se acerco a la ganadora y la llevo al concilio ante el aplauso de todas las demás, entraron rápidamente a la habitación y se aseguraron de que no había nadie la anciana la miro y saco un pergamino que tenia en la mana.

-¿Domina el arma oculta?-

-Si niña, e tenido mucho tiempo para dominarla, ahora bien acércate te enseñare algo- dijo mientras le tendía el pergamino

-¿Qué dice aquí?, no se chino y este dibujo de la cabeza no explica mucho-

-Mañana a las doce de la noche se debe llevar acabo el ritual¿Estas segura?-

-Si, lo haré... después de todo la humanidad vale mas que yo-

La vieja la miro un momento y luego volvió la vista al pergamino –Escucha bien, mañana a las diez, once de la noche les contaras a los muchachos sobre esto pero el ritual no puede ser interrumpido y si ellos pueden interrumpirán así que harás esto; Mira aquí salen los puntos de la cabeza y cuello en el que se puede apretar para dejar inconsciente a alguien sin provocarle ninguna secuela, te enseñare a aplicarlos para que los dejes inconscientes a ambos- Akane asintió mientras tomaba el pergamino de las manos de la anciana.

La próxima hora estuvieron practicando los puntos de presión, era ya entrada la noche cuando la joven se disponía a irse, La anciana la vio acercarse a la puerta cuando recordó algo

-Akane- la aludida se dio vuelta –Mañana sal con los dos y disfruta el día- Ella asintió y se fue hacia la casa

* * *

En su casa se repetía la escena del día anterior, los jóvenes esperaban impacientemente que su amiga llegara, habían visto como la vieja se llevaba a Akane para discutir algo con ella sobre su victoria, eso había sido en el almuerzo, habían almorzado y cenado solos y ahora la esperaban con un humeante plato de Ramen en la mesa; La puerta se abrió y la mujer que ocupaba el sueño de ambos apareció.

-¡Akane!, al fin llegas felicidades por ganar- Ryoga salto a recibirla

-Si, ven te estamos esperando con la cena- Ranma también se levanto de un salto, la joven los miro a ambos con la vista perdida y sonrió, luego se acerco a la mesa y se sentó a comer bajo la mirada atenta de ambos chicos.

-Estaba pensando, como he pasado tan poco tiempo con ustedes, porque mañana no nos vamos de un picnic por el día ¿Qué les parece?-

Ambos jóvenes asintieron, y luego de unas deliberaciones sobre donde seria, que comerían y a que hora partirían se fueron a acostar, preparándose para el otro día.

-¡Eh Ryoga¡Eso es mío!- Ranma y el chico cerdo peleaban por un poco de arroz

-¡No Akane lo hizo para mi!-

-¡Idiota los hizo para todos!- farfullo con un pie del joven Hibiki en la quijada, Akane observaba divertida el menjurje de brazos y piernas que eran ahora sus amigos, se acerco con dos posillos rebosantes de arroz y se los tendió a ambos

-Es para ambos- dijo mientras les daba esas sonrisas que les helaban la sangre, ambos se desenredaron y tomaron sus platos algo coloraros

-Y dime Akane¿Qué quería decirte la vieja?- el chico perdido la miro atentamente, ella bajo su plato y miro el suelo, Ranma también levanto su vista del plato

-Quería decirme, que el premio será una sorpresa que mañana me dará-

-Vaya esa vieja siempre con sus misterios- Ambos jóvenes volvieron a comer, así que no notaron la silenciosa lagrima que rodó por su mejilla.

La tarde fue una de las mejores que habían pasado los tres, al crepúsculo tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la casa, mientras hablaban sobre que lugar visitar luego de irse de la aldea.

* * *

Ranma entro a su pieza miro el reloj 11:00 Pm, se sentó en su cama y se restregó los ojos, había percibido algo extraño en Akane pero no había echo preguntas, ahora los tres volverían a rodar por la vida, en cierto modo eso lo hacia muy feliz. Sintió ruido en la puerta, luego vio a su amiga entrar a la habitación se le acerco y le tomo la cara entre las manos, sintió como se le aceleraba el corazón

-Lo siento Ranma- luego le dio un beso en la mejilla, otro en la frente y presiono levemente su cuello, inmediatamente la inconciencia se llevo al chico lo ultimo que vio fue los profundos ojos de la chica.

* * *

Ryoga estaba recostado pensaba seriamente sobre el ataque de Akane, había demasiado fuerte, definitivamente algo muy malo le había ocurrido; en esas cavilaciones se encontraba cuando su amiga entro a su habitación.

-Akane- El chico se sentó rápidamente

-Ryoga, tengo que contarte algo- la chica se sentó a su lado y le tomo las manos, luego procedió a contarle todo lo que le había ocurrido

-Eso.. quiere decir que morirás, no lo permitiré¡NO LO PERMITIRE, NO, SERA SOBRE MI MALDITO CADAVER QUE SE HARA ESE ESTUPIDO RITUAL!- el chico se levanto aun tomando las manos de ella

-Ryoga, escúchame-

-¡NO NO LO HARE ESCUCHAME TU A MI, MORIRAS ¡MORIRAS! NO JAMAS LO PERMITIRE NO...- se callo abruptamente cuando ella se levanto lo abrazo por el cuello y lo beso, fue un beso tierno pero muy profundo, el le correspondió de inmediato abrazándola y acercándola un poco mas a el, se separaron para tomar aire mientras seguían manteniendo sus frentes unidas ella seguía abrazándolo por el cuello y le acariciaba el cabello de la nuca

-Te amo Ryoga,... perdóname- dijo y le presiono un punto en la nuca despachándolo de inmediato a la inconciencia

Akane sostuvo el cuerpo del joven y lo acomodo en la cama, volvió a besarlo suavemente y se fue en dirección al concilio ahí Cologne y las otras Matriarcas la estaban esperando.

5 figuras caminaban rápidamente alejándose de la aldea de las amazonas, las matriarcas conducían a Akane al sitio secreto del rito, se acercaron a la orilla del lago y tomaron un camino escondido en le bosque, llegaron a un claro del bosque en donde el piso era de piedra, con el dibujo mas complejo de la rosa de los vientos que Akane había visto, señalaba las 32 direcciones del viento y en el centro tenia un circulo, Cologne le señalo en circulo que había en medio, ella se gano ahí esperando, sentía que las piernas le temblaban y los dientes le castañeaban, las cuatro matriarcas se ganaron en dirección a las 4 grandes direcciones de viento Norte, Sur, Este, Oeste. Esperaron a que fuera la hora indicada mientras preparaban todo para el rito, vistieron a Akane con un lindo y sencillo vestido blanco y desplegaron cenizas por el suelo siguiendo el contorno de la rosa.

Cuando fue la hora las matriarcas empezaron a hablar en un idioma muy antiguo, sonaba como una gran letanía de la cual Akane no entendía nada, de pronto sintió como si se les clavaran los pies al suelo, miro hacia abajo y vio como el contorno del dibujo se volvía rojo, brillante, mientras se llenaba con su sangre.

* * *

Ryoga despertó, le dolía la cabeza de una forma increíble, desorientado miro el reloj 12:30 y recordó todo se levanto de un salto, corrió a la pieza de Ranma y lo despertó rápidamente lo saco de un ala de la casa corrió preguntándole a las amazonas si la habían visto, para su angustia ninguna le dio una respuesta concreta. Corrieron hacia el bosque mientras Ryoga le contaba todo sobre el ritual, por alguna razón ambos sentían que la encontrarían en esa dirección, corrieron sin descanso hasta que escucharon voces, las siguieron y lo que vieron les helo la sangre.

-¡AKANE!- gritaron ambos al unísono

Akane sentía que le fallaban las sangre y se les nublaba la vista, cada vez la piedra se teñía mas rápido con su sangre, callo arrodillada mientras las fuerzas la abandonaban las voces de las viejas la aturdían y ya no distinguía nada, creyó sentir que gritaban su nombre a sus espaldas y haciendo uso de las fuerzas que le quedaban se dio vuelta.

Ryoga y Ranma la miraron, estaba extremadamente pálida, luego miraron la losa de piedra en que se encontraba notaron como se teñia rápidamente de un liquido camersi se acercaron corriendo, a unos 5 metros de ella una fuerza los contuvo y los rechazo, se miraron desesperados, golpeando el campo de fuerza mientras Akane los miro por ultima vez con una sonrisa, luego cayo al suelo mientras la ultima punta de la rosa se cubría con su sangre, El ritual había terminado.

-Akane... ¡AKANEEEEEEE!- ambos chicos corrieron hacia ella, levantaron su cuerpo, estaba hermosa muy pálida con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos cerrados en absoluta paz. Un llanto se dejo escuchar en el bosque, cielo y tierra. Ambos jóvenes la abrazaron como pudieron mientras lloraban pronto su lamento se escucho en todo el bosque mientras gritaban al unísono:

-¡MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON¡AKANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-


	10. Epilogo

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_Dark Ryoga: Muchs gracias por la direccion y me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo_

_Akane-ary: Actualiso lo mas rapido que puedo, pero desde esta playa no ahi internet_

_Ariadna: Yo tambien me sorprendi con este giro pero mi mente retorcida me jugo esta pasada_

_Princesa Sakura: Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic la verdad que este ultimo capituo salio como seda_

_mary: Te agradesco tu review y te voy a contar algo, cuando empese esta historia, Ranma se quedaba con Akane, pero eso cambio en el cuarto capitulo cuadno por cosas del destino Ryoga no murio en el ataque de Akane, luego de eso Ryoga se me acerco con cara de cordero degollado y yo no me pude negar_

Los funerales de Akane Tendo fueron precedidos por toda la aldea de las amazonas y dos chicos que iban cada uno al lado del cuerpo como sus custodios tomando sus manos, al llegar a la pira de cremación la anciana Cologne dijo algunas palabras en su nombre, miro instintivamente a los jóvenes por si querían agregar algo pero ellos negaron con la cabeza, después de todo Akane fue mucho mas de lo que se le podrá recordar en palabras, ambos tomaron su cuerpo y lo depositaron en las piedras hay ardió hasta que solo quedaron cenizas

Ryoga miro la gran hoguera con los ojos arrasados en lagrimas y con el alma desgarrada, solo deseaba morir, el lo sabia todo y no pudo evitarlo.

Ranma se sentía perdido arrepentido y adolorido, ya había visto a Akane muerta una vez pero ahora no había retorno, lamentaba todas las cosas que le dijo cuando estaba viva y el corazón se le hizo trisas cuando depositaron su cadáver en las rocas

Las cenizas fueron recogidas y repartidas en cada una de las direcciones del viento en la loza del sacrificio, ahí se mezclaron con su sangre, aun fresca, y sellaron otra vez el portal por 1000 años.

Cologne se acerco con cuidado a los chicos que miraban el claro del bosque con el odio enmarcado en la cara

-¿Cómo están?- pregunto tanteando el terreno

-Como cree usted- Ranma tenia la voz tomada, como si le costara mucho hablar

-Se que esto es difícil, pero fue decisión de ella-

-Yo no debí permitírselo-

-Yerno comprende, ella no deseaba causarles dolor por eso no te dijo-

-Por eso se despidió y me pidió perdón-

-Yo si lo sabia- articulo Ryoga con la voz ronca, los otros lo miraron sorprendidos, no había hablado desde esa noche

-¿Co..como?- Cologne recordaba que Akane le había dicho que no le contaría a ninguno de los dos

-Me lo dijo antes de irse, antes de dejarme inconsciente- Ryoga aun tenia la sensación del beso fresca en sus labios, al recordarlo su dolor se hizo un poco mas grande

-Vaya, ... y ahora que harán, demás esta decir que se pueden quedar el tiempo que gusten-

-Yo me iré, no podría vivir aquí- Ryoga levanto la barbilla para mirar a la anciana

-Yo también me voy¿Te parece si nos vamos juntos?-

-Me da igual- El chico cerdo lo miro con unos ojos inexpresivos

-Esta bien entonces partiremos mañana-

-Los extrañaremos, buena suerte en su viaje-

Los jóvenes partieron al día siguiente, convivieron unos meses juntos viajando por toda Asia pero al cabo de un tiempo se dieron cuenta que sin ella no tenían motivos para seguir juntos, así que cada uno tomo rumbos distintos.

Ranma caminaba sin apuro por las calles de Nerima, le había tomado meses llegar a Japón pero ahora iría al Dojo Tendo a arreglarlo todo de una buena vez, paso frente a una tienda de televisores sin prestar demasiada atención al noticiario, hablaba algo sobre un muerto encontrado en un acantilado, camino unas cuadras mas doblo a la izquierda y los vio... frente al Dojo estaba Akane, aun mas hermosa de lo que había sido en vida tomada de la mano a Ryoga quien reflejaba en su rostro la paz que había perdido junto a ella, se le acercaron, Ranma sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban, ni siquiera pudo salir corriendo como era su deseo, ya estaban a su lado ella se le acerco y le dio un beso en la frente, él un palmetazo en la espalda y luego con un gesto de adiós desaparecieron, Ranma esperó a que su cuerpo le respondiera y otro poco mas hasta que tuvo uso de razón "Si Ryoga esta con ella quiere decir ..." Salio corriendo disparado mientras deshacía el camino recién andado en dirección a la tienda, si estaba en lo correcto ese cerdo le había ganado por primera vez.

Ryoga caminaba perdido otra vez, aunque ya todo le daba igual, nunca se había perdonado que ella muriera, no veía bien la noche estaba oscura como boca de lobo de pronto sintió su voz que lo llamaba suavemente, empezó a seguirla

-¡Akane!-

Volvió a oír como lo llamaba, el se lanzo en una carrera siguiendo su voz cada vez mas cerca

-¡AKANE!-

Sintió unas manos suaves que tomaban las suyas al momento que perdía pie y se precipitaba a un vació, caía rápidamente pero eso no le importaba ahí estaba ella a su lado sonriéndole, por fin el eterno Chico perdido había encontrado el lugar al que quería ir.

Un granjero que se dirigía al mercado con su cargamento de frutas paso por el barranco a la mañana siguiente, lo conocían como "el soplo del Diablo" un paso estrecho y muy alto además de que sus noches eran como caminar con los ojos vendados, por eso el lo recorría desde el fondo y de día, a mitad de camino vio una banda de buitres volando en círculos, intrigado se acerco a mirar lo que vio lo dejo de piedra; un joven de unos 21, 22 años se encontraba tirado, muerto, seguramente se había caído la noche anterior, la posición de sus brazos y piernas daban a entender que tenían por lo menos unas 2 fracturas cada uno, rezó un padre nuestro y se acerco un poco mas a examinarlo mas de cerca, y se dio cuenta de algo, el ya había visto el cuerpo de algunos desventurados que habían caído y en su cara estaba plasmado el terror, pero en le rostro de este joven se veía una enorme sonrisa de paz que adornaba todo su rostro.

_Espero que les haya gustado el fic, le agradesco a todos los que me apoyaron y en especial a vivian, pronto subire otro asi que hasta entonces_


End file.
